Home based systems allow users to not only record and play content but also to learn their preferences either explicitly or through actual viewing habits. Home based systems are generally limited to viewing and recording within a home. Portable digital video recording systems and vehicle entertainments systems today are primarily based on localized content that are presented or entered at the systems locally.